elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
IDLift3000
SchindlerLift1874 (also known as SL74) is an elevator filmer from Bali, Indonesia. History SchindlerLift1874 first liked elevators since he was around 4 years old. He first joined the YouTube Elevator Community in late 2008 after he watched several elevator videos from hz6761, bearchoirfan, musicfreakcc and others, but didn't opened his YouTube channel until 2012. On January 10, 2009, he started filming one of the Toshiba elevators at Pacific Place Jakarta. From January 2009, he mainly film elevators in Jakarta until in December 2009 when he moved to Bali. From 2009 to 2013, he has filmed many elevators in several countries from Singapore, Malaysia, Japan, China, Australia, Vietnam, and other. On June 2010, he went to Europe and has visited five countries; Netherlands, Germany, Italy, France, and United Kingdom. On May 15, 2012, he opened his YouTube channel "SchindlerLift1874" and on the same date, he uploaded his first video which was a Hyundai traction elevator in Istana Kuta Galleria, Bali. On June 2, 2012, he started filming elevators with his new Canon PowerShot A2300 camera, which his parents gave it to him as a graduation gift. In late November 2012, he launched his secondary YouTube channel "SL74Offtopic" which is mainly contains his animated elevator videos. From late 2012 to present, he began uploading most of his older videos which were filmed from 2009 to early 2012. Networks Other than his main YouTube channel, he also has a secondary YouTube channel called "SL74Offtopic", , a Flickr photostream and a blog. However, his blog on Blogger was discontinued on May 12, 2013 and was replaced by his current blog in Elevatorpedia. On June 1, 2013, he launched a new website hosted on Wordpress called " ". Later on June 19, 2013, he lauched his own website called "SchindlerLift Productions" which was hosted in Weebly. Recording devices used *Sony Ericsson K530i mobile phone (2008 - July 2009)Discontinued *DDV-6000 (2007 - December 2010) *Nexian G911 mobile phone (July 2009 - July 2011) *Nokia 2730 mobile phone (March 2010 - present) *Canon PowerShot A2300 (June 2012 - present) Opening signatures used (discontinued) *"Vinyl Scratch" card (December 2012 - January 2013) *Japan flag (December 2012)Only used in Tokyo, Japan. *Hard Rock Hotel Bali magnetic pin (March 2013)Only used in Hard Rock Hotel Bali during retakes. *Tower of London water compass (March 2013 - August 18, 2013) *Sigma Elevator door sticker (March 31, 2013)Only used in special elevators. *Joger keyring (May 12, 2013 - June 2013)Signature missing. Trivia *The name "SchindlerLift1874" was taken from; Schindler elevator, Lift means elevator, and 1874 is the year when Schindler Elevator was founded. **The name was stated by SchindlerLift1874 because Schindler is his favorite elevator brand. *He is often referred as SL74 by many elevator filmers in YouTube. *He is one of the very few elevator filmers who is a "brony" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan). **The other elevator filmers who are a "brony" are; Liftdragonuk (United Kingdom), RailCarADDE (Sweden) and Mitch Soh (Singapore). *His favorite idol is "Vinyl Scratch" (also known as "DJ PON3"), which is a pale-yellow, unicorn disc jockey (DJ) in MLP:FiM. *His Canon PowerShot A2300 was bought as a "graduation present" when he was in 9th grade junior high school. *His elevator filming hobby was first inspired after he watched his very first elevator video in YouTube back in 2008. The very first video he watched was an old 1960s Hitachi elevator at Concordia Lutheran School, Hong Kong (filmed by hz6761). *His channel is the only one in Indonesia which contains the name of an elevator brand. *He is known to film the most number of Schindler 3300 AP and Kone MonoSpace elevators in Indonesia. *He was the first person in the Elevator Community to discover and film a Schindler 5500 elevator. He filmed it in Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam.EPIC Schindler 5500 Elevators at Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City *He also have a same username in the . Notes and references External links *SchindlerLift1874's YouTube channel *SL74Offtopic's YouTube channel *Flickr photostream *Blog (discontinued) *Official website *Indonesia Elevator Guide Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia